Schism of Honor
by systematic-alchemy
Summary: The title Slayer of Slayers is more apt and he and his family wreck the Scoobies. Told from Willow's POV.


Tonight's a night like any other, but the first one's playing in my mind unbidden.

 _That night was darker than most. Heavy pollution, a citywide blackout, and a new moon left a gloom over our patrol. At least I was with Buffy. I was safe with her. Xander was with Giles and Angel. Looking for this Spike character before he could strike had been my idea. Why I'd be that proactive about slaying, I still didn't understand. But Giles said that Spike had killed two Slayers, and then Angel said that the number was closer to a dozen. This vamp sought them out, hunted them. Few Slayers killed in the last century hadn't fallen by Spike's fangs._

"How's my girl?" Spike asks as I pull my hair from my neck the way he likes it, my scars a source of his pride, though they aren't his only pride. He's got a baker's dozen of female trophies, including Buffy.

"I'm OK." I can't bring myself to smile at him, no matter how many years he's been after me to do so. "What are we doing this evening?"

"Tell you what, if you can procure a special object for me before dawn, I'll give you what you've wanted since joining me and mine." He caresses my shoulders, featherlight fingertips over my flushing skin. He's made these promises before and never honored them when I've succeeded. "I'll even give you collateral. Something you know I'd never give up willingly."

When he places his duster in my hands, I feel myself hope for the first time in twenty years. Will he keep his word this time? "What am I getting for you?"

"The Gem of Amara, Red. Get me that and I'll give you anything you ask for catch free." He kisses my hand. "Promise me."

"I promise."

 _Buffy and I hadn't known what we know now. We were surrounded by Spike's family. The first thing he did when he stepped to the middle of the circle was tell us why they were there. Spike and Drusilla, brother and sister in life and death, procreated through siring a strong linage. Stronger even than their own descent from the Master. Buffy's dispatching of the Master brought them here, Spike sure that Slayer-blood that strong would restore his love and lover, Dru._

Once he's gone, I sigh. I know where the Gem is because it's in my jewelry box. As soon as he mentioned it five years ago, I made sure to find it. I'd been hoping for just this opportunity. I take it and leave the mansion with his duster wrapped around me. If I don't put on a show, make it look like I took most of the night, he might kill Buffy out of spite. This is a game of sorts but we're playing life and death odds.

"Deary, tell me you love me." Drusilla's voice chills me.

I turn to her and smile. "I'll always love you, Dru. You know that." With a kiss to her nose and her cheek, I apologize. "I have to do something for Spike right now though. I'll make up for my absence tonight by ravishing you for a week."

"You always keep your promises." Drusilla combs her fingers through my hair. "I'll see you at daybreak."

Her dress clings to her slim body as she glides away, leaving me to my task. No less brutal than the rest of the clan, Drusilla continues to win me over every day. Her insight to the heart of the world enchants me. I know I should be even more wary of her, but I can't help loving her mind.

 _The names of the women etched in my mind as he introduced them to us. Xin Rong sounded familiar. Dzugudini resembled a queen with the night for skin. Colestah and Maria looked like Dru and Spike's sentinels. Raden Edhi, Maeve, Nikki Wood, Vlasta, Teuta, Enyo ranged in everything except their powerful auras._

 _"Slayers? You turned Slayers?" Buffy's expressed disgust didn't register on any of them._

 _"They won't join the party unless I'm dust," he'd said as he circled us._

 _Not wanting Buffy to suffer her worst nightmare, I stepped between her and Spike. "Take me instead. I'll do anything, I promise, just don't turn her." This created the schism in his honor._

My power is bound to Spike. Has been since the moment I promised myself to him. I didn't know then that I was a witch and that any promise I made became shackles. I need to break that promise without giving up Buffy's soul. Less than an hour before the sun crests the horizon, I bring Spike his ring.

"I assume you want me to let Buffy go." Spike's bored tone familiar.

"I want you to release me from my fealty." I hand him his duster and he puts it on. "A word from you and I'm free."

"You gave me my coat back too soon, love. You're out of luck." My hand catches his attention. "You bitch."

I hold the detonator unflinching. "You'll be fine with the Gem on your finger, but your coat and everyone within a radius I won't tell will all be ashes. I can't kill you or be killed while you exist."

"If I release you, you'll die of old age. And you're twenty years younger than your pal the Slayer and any ID you ever had. How's that going to work out for you?" His sneer this time was transparent.

"I'll be fine. Trust me on that."

Drusilla whimpers. "But you promised to ravish me for a week."

"I made no promise. I'm sorry Dru. You know I love you, but I can't be his prisoner for eternity. I can't."

 _The first night with Spike and Dru was spent crying, Buffy held captive in the cellar. He smelled my witchcraft and decided that this one time he'd go back on his word. The Slayer Vampires fought Buffy and won without casualties. To keep his reputation, Spike kept Buffy. He wouldn't turn her, he was just as bound to that promise as I was, but she'd die in his arms one day. So thirteen prizes lived in his home._

And I'm taking away two of them. I can see his ire, and fear his wrath, but neither stop me.

The other women try to escape, Dru being the only one to succeed. The former Slayers circle me and try to attack, failing at this too.

Spike's eyes narrow and his temper seethes through the words he spits at me. "Have I mistreated you? I've given you everything you could ever want, possessions and power. I've never laid a finger on you. I left your friends alive. No one dare speak against you or incur my rage. With me you'll want for nothing for eternity. I love you."

"If you loved me, you'd have let me make a choice not made in terror. But you've never asked if I still wanted to be yours. You just kept me and tried to wear me down. Out of desperation I let you feed on me. That's how much I wanted to be free. I'd hoped you'd kill me. I don't love you. I could never love you."

"I never asked for it. I know you're a lesbian. All I've asked for is that you live while I watch."

"With my best friend in the basement? A prisoner half-crazed from isolation. You won't even let me talk to her! What did you expect?" I almost pressed the button in my despair and impotence.

"And you'll be happy if I let you go?"

"It's my only chance at it." Tears I've held in for two decades fall.

"Then go. I release you. Take Buffy with you if you want." Spike sighed. "Could you disarm the coat first?"

"After."

He nods and I go to the basement and unlock Buffy from her prison. "We can go."

She doesn't talk, just a nod to tell me she understands. We walk out the front door of the mansion.

"And my coat." Spike's waiting for me in the driveway.

"There aren't any explosives. Just some wires and a hodge podge of parts." I smile at him for the first time and he smiles back.

"My girl after all. Now go before I change my mind."

Buffy and I leave, but I know he's scheming on how to win me back. That'll be a new game with stakes on the honor system we've built and rent.


End file.
